thequietspitefandomcom-20200214-history
Shinan University
Intro Shinan University is one of Daelin's three colleges and teaches the study of history. Description The university campus is centred around The Sapphire Tower, which marks the easternmost point of Daelin's city walls. To the north of the campus is the city's Military Quarter, and to the south, the Commerce Quarter, where the university's student dormitories are located. Surrounding the Sapphire Tower is a corded-in yard, within which are many tall buildings, each several storeys high. The Sapphire Tower itself is the tallest of all - it is unknown to the average student how many floors there are. At the base of the tower is a grand, double-door entrance. Inside, the ground floor is a wide, open room. There are several grand staircases which wind around the walls and through a more open-air second floor which more resembles an atrium, before continuing up to the third floor. There is a chandelier hanging from the ceiling and their are tables and chairs scattered all around, typically surrounded by students milling around. On the third floor, behind double doors, is a white-painted meeting room, where the party first met with the dean, Laik Peiume. The Sapphire Tower contains a weight and pulley-based lift system which begins on the 3rd floor and travels to the 10th floor, and then to every tenth floor after that. The upper floors, while not as opulent as the open lobby, are still relatively fancy, with tile floors and large windows which allow in plenty of natural light. Most floors seem to follow a similar layout, with the ascending stairs being situated on the opposite side of the space from the descending stairs. Shinan University shares the city's central Yudae Minjog Library with Keunan and Bornan Universities. The Story So Far Chapter 1 "Disaster at the Sapphire Tower" (1x5) During the party's time in Daelin, the Sapphire Tower was affected by multiple strange effects - including temporal anomalies and an influx of demons - caused by the Jewelled Idol. At this time, the idol was stored on the 17th floor and was affecting floors from the 13th upwards. The college had been evacuated from at least the 10th floor upwards. "Thinking With Portals" (1x8) By the time that the party returned with the Dual Crystal Key, the time anomalies had spread onto the 11th floor. However, while their borders had widened, no additional people had become trapped. "Fissures" (1x9) The problem of the time bubbles - referred to as chronostasis by Su Miichan - was resolved with the defeat of the Shard Guardian and the closing of the portal to its demiplane. The people trapped inside the anomalies were released - alive and unharmed but very confused. "Following the Wind" (1x10) By the next day, the idol and key had been moved down to the 10th floor and were being kept beneath some kind of magical field. Study was ongoing and was still being conducted by a combination of both Shinan and Keunan University faculty. Ignatious said that the university would likely report the full goings on to the Justice Office. Notable People Staff * Laik Peiume (Dean) * Saun Alumni * Ignatious * Pharis Button __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Locations Category:Daelin Category:Places of Learning Category:Shinan University